


Rimming

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Interchangeable Exo Mods, M/M, Mentions of gaping, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Rimming

 

  Soft rubber quivers when the mechanics beneath cycle and clench. This time, Zavala has the presence of mind to pull his tongue away before it's squeezed by the impossibly tight ring of psuedo muscle. Previously deposited saliva rolls over a gray rim, forced out by desperate and confused insides looking to contract around something that isn't there. Zavala catches the pearl with his thumb and swipes it back up into its proper place. The soft pucker of synthetic material flutters and a groan drifts up from the mess of bunched sheets below.

  “Put it in,” Cayde whispers, quiet and hazy as his eyes flicker dimly. An hour ago, that would have been an order but they're rounding the bend toward begging at this point.

  Zavala clicks his tongue in disapproval but finds the muscle is too worn to make the crisp sound he was looking for. He drags his thumb away before Cayde gets any ideas about trying to wiggle into some penetration and frames the soft material of the Exo's ass with two steadying hands.

  “You said you brought me a gift,” Zavala squeezes the lobes in his hands, again surprised by the give so unlike Cayde's usual plating, “I intend to enjoy it.”

  The Exo turns his face back into the mattress and groans. Perhaps Cayde expected the new mod would grant him a quick, hard fuck. The lack of even a mons means this new equipment's only features are the plush cheeks and the welcoming hole hidden between. Cayde clearly did not count on Zavala's continued oral interest.

  The Commander fans his fingers, spreading cushy material and observing the shine of the overhead lights as they catch on Cayde's slick hole. The diameter has definitely eased but even now Zavala is certain the entrance was made to be agonizingly tight. A clever little trap by an insatiable Exo. Which is all the more reason Zavala has enjoyed taking some of the wind out of the sails with his extended exploration.

  “I wonder just how resilient this new mod is,” Zavala hums as if truly taken by the mystery and not already committed to seeing the circle weeping and gaping by the end of the night.

  Cayde has all but given up on words. He pants and keens into the mattress and soaks the sheets with a combination of condensation and oral lubricant as Zavala kisses the stretched material just between cheek and entrance. He doesn't say 'please’ but Zavala obliges Cayde anyway when the Exo whines and rises on his toes to shove his beautiful new ass closer for any kind of attention that might finally get him off.

  “So impatient,” Zavala murmurs against the hole. He licks across the gap and suckles at the rim as Cayde shakes apart. Maybe if Cayde can find the words to ask again, Zavala will add a finger alongside his tongue.

  Maybe.


End file.
